


Your Hearts Go Together

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: A good blind date, Blind Date, Cole and Leo are good teammates, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Four drabbles that show the beginnings of the relationship between Taylor and Kendrix.
Relationships: Taylor Earhardt/Kendrix Morgan
Kudos: 2





	Your Hearts Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal

Heart

“Alright, Cole. Explain to me exactly what we have in common,” Taylor said. She was trying to be patient. She really was. It was Cole, after all, and she liked Cole. He was just a little too enthusiastic at times.

“It’s not that you have a lot in common, it’s that your hearts go together,” Cole answered excitedly. Taylor did her best not to sigh. Sometimes, her friend really was like a puppy.

“Together?” She asked instead and he nodded again.

“Yes,” he answered.

“We’ve never met,” she reminded him. “How can you know?”

“I just feel it,” he assured her. He pointed at his heart. “Here.”

Taylor sighed, but shrugged it off. Cole wanted her to be happy and it would make him happy. Besides, it wasn’t like Max set it up and Cole, like most of the other Red Rangers, had actually met members of Leo's team. She folded her arms and nodded. “Alright, Cole. One date.”

Worry

“Come on, Kendrix. It will be good for you to get out,” Leo pushed. Kendrix tried not to laugh at her friend’s insistence. Ever since he’d gotten back from the moon mission, he’d been trying to convince her to try this. “And it will be good for her.”

“Leo…” she gently tried though she knew it wouldn’t work. He gently picked her up and put her on her feet.

“Just one date,” he pleaded. “You’re starting to worry me, Kendrix. You don’t get out much.”

She pushed back the urge to remind him that every time she tried, thoughts of dying resurfaced. She’d stayed with the others and not completely withdrawn, but she wasn’t looking to add more people to care about either. “It’s not that easy.”

“Try?” He asked. “For us?”

She sighed, but nodded. “Alright, Leo. For all of you.”

Rants

Kendrix smiled as Taylor ranted about something having to do with those she commanded and stupidity. Kendrix didn’t mind that she was doing it. When it was over, Taylor would calm down and they could head to bed.

“And what are you smiling over?” Taylor snapped. Kendrix gently touched her arms, brushing her hand up to Taylor’s hair. Taylor’s frown started to disappear.

“You’re beautiful when you’re like this,” she answered to Taylor’s dissatisfaction.

“That was corny, Kendrix,” she informed her lover. Kendrix shrugged.

“Does it matter?”

Taylor didn’t even pause as she answered. “No. Get in bed.”

“Yes, Colonel.”

Thankful

Taylor would have to thank Cole for this. She wasn’t sure how, but she’d find a way to thank him for the best thing she’d ever gotten. Well, other than Eagle, but that went without saying. She glanced down at her sleeping lover and gently pulled her to her. Kendrix gave a quiet sound of joy before being silent again and Taylor kissed her.

She’s have to thank Leo as well and the rest of Kendrix’s friends for insisting she try it instead of hanging back with her work. She could buy them a card or something. “Thank you for helping me find my lesbian lover.” Or maybe a thankful nod. It seemed to work for Eric.


End file.
